Various simultaneous location and mapping (SLAM) algorithms to estimate the pose of an object suffer from accumulated errors which grow over time. In particular, an error in estimating the pose of an object at a first time results in the same error in estimating the pose of the object at a later time. Further errors made during pose estimation accumulate resulting in greater and greater inaccuracy in the pose estimation.